The present invention relates to belts with buckles that are used for supporting clothes such as trousers, pants, and skirts.
Conventional belts with buckles can be classified into two types; one uses a combination of a hole opened in the belt and a pin fixed to the buckle to support clothes, and the other utilizes the friction caused between the belt and the buckle. The former has a poor appearance since the holes of the belt and the pin of the buckle are exposed. In the latter belt, holes need not be opened but it has a bulky buckle that is unstable on the belt since a friction piece must be incorporated in the buckle.